talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Golf Wolf
Thank you for calling DNC. How may I help you? Hi, my name's Buck. How you doin' this mornin'? Hi Buck. I am unbelievable. How are you doing today? Yeah? echoes Yes. What can we do for you, sir? Yeah, I publish Golf Wolf magazine. Uh-huh? And... lookin' for a new, uh, publisher. A publisher? We.. sell.. copiers. Yeah. You know, whatever. Get off my back. But, uh, we're lookin' for some, uh, machine here that can publish, uh, Golf Wolf magazine on a quarterly basis. Okay. I'm sure that our sales department can pick the right machine for you. The sales representative is not in the office yet this morning, but I can put you through to his voicemail. How're you doin' this mornin'? I'm unbelievable. Wonderful. So... what I'd like to see before I sign any kinda deal is an annual subscription... from you. Just as a good faith gesture. Buy -''' Well, I'm not the person you'd wanna pitch that to. You need to speak to our sales department. '''No, ya are. Can I send you up to his voicemail? You are the person, actually. I'm sorry? Look, who publishes Golf Wolf? Me or you? You do. Right. And my name's Buck Pucker. Right. laughs Well, I only work here. laughs Let me send you up to the voicemail of the sales representative and you can ask him. Why don't you meet me out on the green sometime and we'll settle it once and for all. --- Thank you for calling DNC. How can I help you? Yeah, is this Eric? Yes, it is. This is Buck Pucker. Yes. With Golf Wolf magazine. And you'd like us to have, uh, an annual subscription for you to buy a machine from us. But like I said, you'll need to speak to our sales department. Would you like to leave a voicemail for our sales representative? No!'' I ''wouldn't! Okay. I wanna -''' I unfortunately can't sell you a machine. I don't know all the information about the models we sell. I just answer the phones here. '''Okay, but... how you ''doin' ''today? I'm un- laughs unbelievable, as you asked me twice before. But if you'd like to leave a voicemail for our sales representative, I can transfer you up there, and you can let him know what you'd like to buy a machine from us. Well, I'm on my way down there. And I'm 'onna bring my clubs with me... if ya don't gimme what I ''neeed. ''Whaddya think of ''that?'' Okay. This-this call may be recorded for quality control purposes, so if you do show up with a club, I can press charges for assault. I'm 'onna press forward no matter what ya say. Absolutely! 'Cause I publish Golf Wolf. That's what ''you ''don't seem to understand. laughs A golf magazine. Wonderful. It's the number'' one'' golf magazine. --- Thank you for calling DNC. How can I help you? Eric. How you doin'? I'm unbelievable. But if you keep calling, I will call the police. Oh, yer not gonna believe believe yer ''eyes, ''so... let's go head-ta-head, twenty minutes, whaddya say? Let me call the police. --- Category:Sports